Forbidden Hearts
by The Optional One
Summary: A new member of Organization XIII has two certain members confused. If they have no hearts, why are they in love? Chapter 2 is up, although it's kinda short! AxelxOCxDemyx Rated for language and possibly future situations.
1. Double Sided

Forbidden Hearts

Erm... First off, WTF TITLE. I dunno what I was thinking... Maybe the fact that nobodies don't have hearts and such... Nevermind. XD

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if that isn't obvious enough... Only Yuxiie. Got that memorized?

Anyways, I got bored and started writing this... And now I can't stop.

So yeah... Please excuse the swearing... I'm actually kinda surprised I could write something like this... But yeah... ^_^'

Chapter One

Double-sided

Axel was awoken suddenly one morning by the sound of loud knocking on his door. He peered at the clock, and wondered who the hell was knocking at his door at six in the morning. Axel also noticed that by the pattern of the knocks, it was Demyx at his door. "Fuck, Demyx, what the hell do you need at six in the fucking morning?" Axel swore, standing up.

Zipping up his coat, Axel trudged to his door, still half asleep. "Demyx, what the hell do you-" Axel whipped the door open, but was cut off by Demyx knocking on his head instead of the door.

"Oh, sorry Axel... It's just the Superior called a meeting. Something about a new member." Demyx smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Why should I care about what 'Mansex' has to say?" Axel glared at Demyx angrily. (Lol... Mansex, the anagram for Xemnas... XD)

"Let me finish, Axel. A new _female_ member." Demyx grinned widely.

"Ah, that changes everything." Axel flashed a wicked a smile.

"B-but, Superior said we can't do anything to her, so behave, Axel." Demyx said quickly, fearing what Axel was considering.

"Ah, fine. But life's so short Demyx. Stop being such a goody. You're not a goody, you're a nobody. Literally." Axel teased, shoving Demyx playfully.

Walking down the hallway towards the meeting room, Demyx considered what Axel had said. It was true he never was really that adventurous with his choices, since if he was he always seemed to get hurt. But his injuries were also usually either Axel or Vexen's fault.

Sighing, Demyx opened the door to the meeting room and sat down in his usual spot. Axel just leaned against the wall, too 'cool' to sit down. The other members of the organization began coming into the room, except for Zexion, who had already been in the room, sitting in a corner reading.

It was then Demyx noticed her. She was already wearing the organization's uniform, but it hugged her curves perfectly. Her long, light blonde hair hung in her face to one side, while the rest was in a low side ponytail. She just stood then next to Xemnas, her violet eyes flicked worriedly from member to member, analyzing the unfamiliar figures. The girl blew a bubble of light pink bubblegum, which soon popped, leaving a pink sticky mess on her pale skin.

Axel had obviously noticed her too, since he had his hand clutched over his face, probably trying to stop a nosebleed or something. "What a pervert." Demyx muttered, hoping Axel wouldn't hear him.

As the last members came into the room, (which were Marluxia and Larxene, who knows what they were doing) Xemnas stood up from his chair. "Members of the Organization XIII, I have called this meeting to introduce our newest member, Yuxiie." Xemnas began, gesturing at the girl beside him.

"Now, I want you all to behave yourselves around Yuxiie. Try anything, and I will personally punish you. Also, since her room is not ready yet, she'll be staying in one of your rooms. Usually I would trust Larxene for this job, but after the 'incident' involving Marluxia I would rather not have Yuxiie staying with Larxene." Xemnas spoke sternly.

Demyx slowly put his hand up. "Um, Superior, whose room will Yuxiie be staying in then?" He spoke softly, worried that he might get yelled at like usual.

"Well, I suppose the only members in here I trust to not do anything would be Saix, Zexion, and you, Demyx. But, Yuxiie is afraid of Saix, and she wouldn't learn much from Zexion since he's so quiet, so I suppose that means she'll room with you for a while." Xemnas spoke, with Yuxiie close to his side.

"I just had to ask..." Demyx muttered, then spoke up again, "So Superior, how long will this be for?"

"Only about a week." Xemnas said, showing a rare smile, "But Demyx. Let anything happen to Yuxiie, and you will face the consequences. Dismissed." The smile disappeared, and Xemnas finished.

As the other members left the room, Yuxiie approached Demyx shyly. "Um, h-hi, um, Demyx, was it? I'm Y-Yuxiie nice to meet you." Yuxiie spoke softly, shifting uneasily.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you, Yuxiie." Demyx grinned, holding out his hand.

Yuxiie reached out to touch Demyx's hand. Grasping it lightly, she looked up into his light blue eyes. Quickly looking down, Yuxiie let go of Demyx's hand. "Sorry for the trouble, Demyx." She said quietly, blowing a small bubble of her light pink gum.

"Eh? Oh, it's no trouble, really. I'm hear to protect you now, according the the Superior." Demyx sighed, then spoke up again. "Ah, follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying for now." He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

Walking down the halls of Castle Oblivion, Demyx occasionally peered behind him at Yuxiie. She looked so delicate and dainty, why did she join the Organization? Yuxiie looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly, unless one got stuck in her bubblegum. (Ew.)

When the two approached Demyx's room, a familiar spikey-haired figure was already there, leaning against the wall. "Hey, Yuxiie. My name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel slyly asked, pointing to his head.

"Um, yes, Axel." Yuxiie responded shyly.

"Good, what a quick learner you are. Hey, if you want a tour of the castle, I'm your guy, erm, nobody." Axel corrected himself, putting a gloved hand on Yuxiie's shoulder.

Yuxiie was very uncomfortable with this situation, and put both of her arms behind her back in what looked to be a 'save me' stance. (I know... WTF) "Leave her alone Axel, Yuxiie obviously doesn't like you!" Demyx blurted out, not thinking of who he was talking to.

Looking up, Axel left Yuxiie's side, only to lift up Demyx by the front of his coat. "What was that, water boy?" He growled, his bright green eyes flared.

"She doesn't like you, Axel, and I'll kill you if you try anything." Demyx spoke firmly, trying not to show his fear.

"Oh, really?" Axel chuckled, "Well, you're wrong!" Flames shot out of his hands, singeing Demyx's neck.

"Stop it, both of you!" A harsh scream came from behind them. Dropping Demyx, Axel turned around to see Yuxiie, her violet eyes burning with anger.

In her hands were two silvery swords, with hooks on the ends. Her whole body glowed the same color as her eyes, as she dashed towards the two nobodies. "I'm in no mood for this shit. Behave, or I'll kill both of you in a heartbeat. Got it?" Yuxiie snarled, holding a sword to both Axel and Demyx's throats.

"Well, technically we don't have hearts..." Axel joked, laughing slightly.

"Got it?" Yuxiie warned more harshly this time, pressing the sword closer to Axel's throat.

The two nodded in fear, and Yuxiie smiled. Her swords disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, and she innocently blew a pink bubble of gum. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to the Superior about my rooming issues." She spoke sternly, and began to walk away.

"She has fire in her heart, not that we have them. It's too bad we can never truly love in this damn situation." Axel smirked.

"Oh, we do to have hearts, Axel. Don't be mad." Demyx spoke nervously, still shaking after the experience with Yuxiie.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Hearts. Sure, Demyx, believe what you want." Axel rolled his eyes, walking away.

Meanwhile, Yuxiie approached Xemnas in a huff. "Superior? I refuse to be living with such an idiot. I demand to room with one of the other members until my room is finished." Yuxiie spoke sternly, her arms crossed.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with Demyx until your room is ready. Zexion doesn't like people in his space." Xemnas sighed, looking at Yuxiie.

"You don't understand..." Yuxiie began, but was cut off.

"You will stay with Demyx. Do I make myself clear?" The Superior raged.

Nodding, Yuxiie dashed down the hallway. Breathing heavily, she sighed. "Why did I have to come here?" Yuxiie grumbled, then continued to walk back to Demyx's room.

Axel was still leaning against the white wall of the hallway when Yuxiie returned. She didn't want to face him at the moment, after she had threatened to kill him and all. Her violet eyes looked up into his bright green ones as she approached him. "Axel, I'm sorry..." Yuxiie began, but was cut off.

"Whatever. It's Demyx you should be apologizing to, not me." Axel spoke, turning his head away.

Walking towards the door in a huff (mad at the fact that Axel didn't accept her apology) the blond opened it slightly to see a pouting Demyx. Approaching him slowly, Yuxiie sat down on the bed next to him, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Oh Demyx... I'm sorry. I guess I have to control my anger a bit more." She giggled slightly.

Lifting his head up slowly, Demyx peered into Yuxiie's violet eyes. They looked so innocent now, compared to the eyes that had been filled with rage and hate. Shaking his head, he looked down again, looking at the floor. "Fine, I'll leave you be for now, but remember, I have to live with you for the next week." Yuxiie stood up, brushing off her coat. (For no apparent reason whatsoever.)

About to walk away, Yuxiie felt Demyx grab her coat, stopping her from leaving. In fact, the tug was so sudden that Yuxiie fell back onto the bed, except not really the bed, since she fell back on Demyx. "Ah, I'm sorry Demyx!" The blond exclaimed, trying to get up.

But she couldn't. She could fell Demyx's arms wrapped around her torso, making it hard for her to get up. "D-Demyx..." Yuxiie blushed, struggling to get free.

"Don't go, Yuxiie. Please." Demyx whispered, tightening his grip slightly.

"I won't, Demyx... But let me go, dammit! I can't breath!" Yuxiie struggled even more, her voice in a sharp but happy tone.

Demyx loosened his grip, but still wouldn't let go. "Yuxiie, though I've only known you a few hours, I have a confession to make." He whispered softly into Yuxiie's pale ear.

Sighing, he took a deep breath, closing his light blue eyes. "Yuxiie, I know this sounds weird because of the whole 'no heart situation'... But... Um... Well... I think I might love you. Even though I'm afraid of you, I'm falling in love with you Yuxiie."


	2. Complexities

Forbidden Hearts

First of all, I really want to thank the few people that have been giving me support on this fan fiction which I truly believe is crap. So, thank you, and you know who you are. ^^

Once again, Kingdom Hearts is not mine, duh. Only Yuxiie belongs to me.

Don't be afraid to R&R, because I love to hear what others think of this story.

I apologize greatly for the delay of getting this chapter up.

Chapter 2

Complexities

Demyx loosened his grip, but still wouldn't let go. "Yuxiie, though I've only known you a few hours, I have a confession to make." He whispered softly into Yuxiie's pale ear.

Sighing, he took a deep breath, closing his light blue eyes. "Yuxiie, I know this sounds weird because of the whole 'no heart situation'... But... Um... Well... I think I might love you. Even though I'm afraid of you, I'm falling in love with you Yuxiie."

"Demyx, what the hell?" Yuxiie exclaimed loudly, struggling even more.

"I'm sorry Yuxiie... Though I don't really know how it feels to fall in love, I think this is how it feels like." Demyx apologized quietly, releasing the girl from his grasp.

"God, Demyx... You don't want to love me, I'm a monster. I'm a fucking monster." The blond swore, getting up quickly.

Trying to run out of the room, the blond ran straight into Axel. Yuxiie looked into his bright green eyes for a moment, then pushed him aside, and ran down the hallway. The red-haired man strolled into the room, smirking slightly.

"Aw... Did Dem get rejected? Hey, maybe she'd prefer someone more like me." Axel mocked, chuckling.

"Fuck off, Axel." Demyx muttered.

Feeling slightly offended, Axel huffed, then exited the room silently. He paced through the white hallways for a few moments before he knew what he needed to do. Opening a dark portal, he concentrated his thoughts on Yuxiie, then stepped through the void.

When he stepped out of the portal, Axel wondered at first where he was. It was dark, and smelled faintly of must and flowers. Inhaling the scent in deeply, he sighed, frustrated. He soon realized he was standing in one of the storage rooms in the castle, usually used for supplies.

Soon, a sobbing noise reached his ears, and he saw the girl he was looking for, curled up in a corner, glowing a faint violet. Approaching the girl with ease, Axel tried to think of what to say to her, not wanting to offend her. Reaching her, he crouched down, putting a hand on her small shoulder.

Startled, Yuxiie spun her head around, cheeks stained with tears, and saw the man she despised. She huffled, and put her head back where it had been before looking at the corner. "Yuxiie..." Axel spoke in a slightly bored tone, not particularly wanting to deal with this right now.

But she did not respond. The blond just sat there, irritatedly staring at the wall in disgust. Her violent gaze could have burned a hole right through the wall, as she fumed about the day's events. Stiffening, Yuxiie realized that the red-haired man's hand was no longer on her shoulder, so she curiously turned around, only to be flicked in the forehead by Axel.

"Fuck, Axel. What the hell was that for?" The girl's violet eyes gleamed with rage.

"Just a little sign so you'll smarten up." Axel replied cooly, resting his hands on the back of his head, nesting in the red spikes.

Yuxiie froze upon hearing these words. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and she realized what she had done. "Shit, I gotta find Demyx and apologize. Although I doubt he'll forgive me... God, I've broken his non-existent heart." She murmured, getting up slowly.

"Not so fast." Axel spoke up in a sly tone.

He approached Yuxiie, and pushed her towards the nearest wall, and pinned her to it with his body. Leaning into her pale ear, he spoke cunningly. "Do you think I'd let you get away that easily, little girl? I'm afraid I'm not finished with you."

"Axel, what are you talking abo-" The blond began, but was cut off by Axel's lips.

Kissing her forcefully, Axel shifted his stance, making sure that there was no way for the girl to escape. Yuxiie desperately tried to push him away, but her strength had faded, almost like it had been drained.

Axel proceeded to begin to unzip the long, black cloak which Yuxiie was wearing, still kissing her rather roughly. He allowed his other hand to caress her silky, blond hair, and pulled it out of it's perfect side ponytail. Axel relieved Yuxiie of her cloak, revealing the silken black tank-top underneath, and began to trace her curves with his slender, gloved hands.

She herself was beginning to worry, knowing that the was this was going, her virginity would vanish like her heart had. She squeaked slightly when she felt Axel's hand explore places it wasn't meant to, and he released from the kiss, chuckling.

But the red-haired man wasn't finished yet, and his green eyes glinted with excitement. Unfortunately for him, Yuxiie took this break from the kiss as an opportunity, and screamed for Demyx as loud as she could. "Demyx!"

"I doubt he'll help you now, after what you did to him, got that memorized?" Axel snickered.

Demyx sat upright from his position on his bed. He could've sworn he just her Yuxiie calling for him. Although he considered that it could just be his imagination, the Nocturne decided he should go check on her, since she hadn't yet returned. Concentrating all his energy on thoughts of Yuxiie, he conjured a dark portal, and stepped though.


End file.
